Amnesia
by Shien Hui
Summary: "What is it that you wish, in exchange for your soul?" "I want him to suffer. I want him to feel the pain. I want him to lose everything he held dear." "Eternal damnation. Wise choice. And who might this male be?" "Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." OC/ Edward/ Alphonse/ Envy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I dreamt that I was missing; wrapped up in a fog of shadows, lost between somewhere at the Gate.

This place was so familiar, yet I knew I had never been here. It was funny, how I ended up in a place like this.

_Through the years, I watched both of you grow._

The eldest, was a state alchemist now, a military dog, a fraud, a hypocrite.

How these feeling came about, I had no idea.

All that I had felt throughout the years was nothing but hatred and _resentment_.

Moving on, his younger brother was an alchemist too. A rather skilled one indeed…

I have watched them afar, for years now…in this wrecked, filthy place.

_Death_, never caught hold of me; though I could not say that I was alive for that matter.

Nothingness was one way to describe this place. There was no way in or out. As simple as that.

_But something happened, one day…_

My eyes flickered as I watched with fascination. There was a small gap of light at the entrance.

It was dark in here. It was cold.

But out there was _heat._

I needed to move forward. I took a step and before I knew it, I was running.

Running, running…was all I ever did in this pitch black hole.

There was a blurring light. It was disappearing, fast; it was disappearing before me. I ran, scrambled, and even crawled.

A tear slipped out. Those doors had sealed off the outside world from me once again.

There was a _tremor_…

Those doors opened, showering light into the void.

A hand grasped me and I was pulled out of darkness, back into the _real world _once again.

_Wash away these painful memories. Burn these memories into dust. _I don't need it.

_My memories of you are slowly dying. But I am happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open. A familiar scent caught my nose; the smell of roses. I sneezed. There was figure sitting at the edge of the bed. He was caught off guard, but he spun around otherwise. I blinked, my crystal blue orbs meeting his crimson ones.

There he was; by my bed, every time I wake up. He never sleeps. He only watches me when I do so.

Letting out a stifled yawn, he then asked, "Took you long enough…what happened?"

That question caught me off guard. Getting concern from him was not something usual.

His voice was melodious. It was his voice that had always comforted me when I had these nightmares.

But it was the same voice that brought me _fear_.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. I hated him. I hated all of _them_.

"I…I just had a dream." I said, hesitantly.

"A dream? About what?"

"I can't remember…it was….a memory."

"Of what?"

_Curious, was he?_

I faked a smile. "It's nothing…don't worry about it.

_Leave me alone._

He said nothing at that. But it was his sudden caring gesture, made my breath hitch. His hand was on mine, squeezing it.

A blush rose on my cheeks.

Though, he did not see it. He was staring out into the nothingness, lost in thought.

The room was dark, only to be lit by a single candle. At the corner of the room, the small flame flickered. Shadows danced on his face. He was beautiful; a mysterious, yet fascinating _creature_.

It has been a few minutes now, yet his hand never left mine.

_Why do you bother holding onto me, if you can't feel the slightest heat?_

I could feel his pain; all the sorrow and hatred, flowing through those veins.

Our fingers entwined, as he helped me up from the bed.

I sat next to him, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"What is the matter, Envy?" I asked in a small voice; more of a whisper.

His eyes met mine. "Nothing."

"Emptyness. I feel it inside you…"

He merely chuckled as he let go of my hand. This time, he patted me on the head, slightly ruffling my hair.

"I guess there's no point, hiding it. Huh, _Temptation_?"

Temptation was a _sinful_ name, of both longing and desire. To tempt, was to provoke others to sin. Without Temptation, there would be no Pride. There would be no Envy. There would be no Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Wrath…..

"Let it out, I'll help you." I said in a petite voice, as I wrapped arms around his neck.

_Why am I doing this? Was it to gain his trust? Was it to return his love?_

_No. _

_I was lonely. I needed to talk to someone. I needed someone to __**entertain**__ me._

I blew softly into his ear; a finger tracing his jawline.

He swallowed. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

**Envy's POV**

He never understood her since the day he pulled her out of the hell hole till now.

He found himself at the gate one day. He was terrified, to be honest.

He did not want to go back into that place of suffering. He could remember that place all too well.

But what he had not expected was to hear the cries of girl.

Selfish and self-centered as he was, he could care less of those lost souls. They were just wandering spirits, nameless and mindless.

No doubt most of them were _contributed_ by him, after sparking the Ishval Civil War.

Countless of those _pests_ were eliminated one by one by all his doing.

He laughed so much that day. Blood spilled, civilians crying for their loss and pleading soul.

Oh, how interesting it was! No doubt that day was a great achievement of the homunculi.

But it was this certain girl which caught his interest. He could her voice from the other side of the gate.

She was speaking as if she knew someone else was at the other side of the gate.

"Who's there?" Her soft voice spoke.

For once, he was silent.

"Let me out…p-please…"

She was begging. If he could see her, she must have been on her knees.

Then there was sobbing.

He wasn't one who easily gives in to sympathy. But she was different, he could sense it.

He hesitated. What would be the consequences if he brought her back?

She would be transmuted into some chimera or embedded to some armor. That was it.

That was the fate of all the souls at the other side.

"_Unsure of yourself, are you?" _

A loud voice rang his ears. "W-Who are you?!"He stammered, in shock.

He spun around. His eyes were in all angles, in search of the newcomer.

"_Again with these pointless questions…It's always 'who are you' or 'what are you'. These questions are starting to bore me,"_

"Stop with the nonsense. You know very _well_ what'll do if you don't come out."

"_What will you do, hmm…?"_

"Stop mocking me you piece of shit!"

"_Such a hideous heart. How about I offer you something now, as a souvenir?"_

"Bastard, I don't need your souvenirs."

"_Harsh indeed, little homunculus…How about the girl? She's free, mind helping her out of there?"_

"Is this some kind of joke? Only an idiot would try to open that fucked up gate!" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the invisible walls, sending echoes all over.

"_Of course not. After all, I am the Truth...My tongue do not speak of lies."_

He calmed down a bit. Now he was just unsure.

"_Release her and she'll be forever bound to you."_

"F-Forever bound?"

"_She'll come back in the form of a homunculus like you. She will be a vessel. A vessel strong enough for your use."_

He didn't like it one bit. Only father knew how to create homunculi, his brothers and sister.

"What do I have to give up in return?"

"_Nothing."_

That voice echoed in his mind, tempting him. Though he wasn't an alchemist, he was certainly clear about one thing. To gain something, something must be lost, that was the only law most alchemists believe to be the world's one and only truth.

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something? Equivalent exchange?" Envy sneered.

"_It does not apply here…You see, you are neither gaining nor losing. You can use her in however way you like. I could care less. She has already paid her fee and that fee was just enough to cover up her freedom."_

"What fee?" He demanded. He was no idiot. One wrong move could end his life here and it's back into the gate. _One wrong move and father would have his head._

"_She gave up her memories. In return for the eternal damnation of a certain Elric."_

"ELRIC?! Edward Elric?!"

"_The one and only."_

"Is this why you brought me here?! For me to settle the girl's damn problems?!"

"_Silly homunculus, she's going to help YOU. She's far more powerful than any of you weaklings."_

"Shut up. If I get her out, I can defeat him, right?"

"_Certainly, like I said. Her contract ends once the Full Metal Alchemist dies."_

Envy clenched his fists and spun around, his eyes fixed on the stone doors.

Only a chuckle came from the Truth and before Envy knew it, his hands were on the Gate.

Those doors shook, by his increasing amount of strength. _Why was he doing this?_

_Did he do this out of hatred, or was there something else?_

His train of thoughts shattered when those slender arms pulled away from him. He gave her a questioning glance.

She hushed him otherwise, placing a finger between his lips, silencing him.

But he stopped her. His hand was now on her wrist, holding it away from him. "I need some time alone."

She said nothing. Her hand retracted.

He got up and left, not even giving her a second glance.

He trudged out of her room, gritting his teeth. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in there.

_That woman…It was as if she was the devil herself. _

Just before she woke up, he heard it all to clear. She was moaning.

It was quite a turn on, at the same time it was disgusting.

That was because she wasn't moaning for him, but for _Edward_.


End file.
